Hanezu Himejima
Hanezu Himejima is a Section Head of the Utsusemi Agency and the main antagonist of the first part of the light novel. Appeance Hanezu is a middle-aged man in his forties dressed in a three-piece suit. Personality Hanezu has the demeanor of being polite and calm, but deep down he bears immense hatred towards the Five Principal Clans, particularly his own family the Himejima Clan due to being scorned and ultimately exiled for not being blessed by the Shinto Gods with spiritual powers from birth. He laments his own fate as well as his fellow members of the Utsusemi Agency as outcasts of the Five Principal Clans describing themselves as being condemned to live a hollowed existence by their clans. Due to this, Hanezu is willing to resort to any means necessary to take revenge on the Five Principal Clan particularly the Himejima even if it means sacrificing his life. He took a particular interest in Tobio, a Longinus possessor who is descended from an exiled member of his Clan. Believing Tobio to be the perfect candidate to exact vengeance on the Himejima, Hanezu was ecstatic to see the full extent of Tobio's potential in his Balance Breaker, he happily accepted death as he told the latter his final wish for Tobio to destroy the Himejima. History At some point, Hanezu was exiled from the Himejima Clan since he wasn't born with the blessing to manipulate flames like the others. Plot Hanezu makes his first appearance in Volume 1, arriving in a timely manner to rescue Kazuhisa Doumon from Tobio Ikuse. He is next shown with Sae Toujou at her place of residence, ambushing Tobio and his friends with the help of the rest of the Utsusemi Agency. After Tobio and Lavinia surrender, he places several special handcuffs on them and takes them to the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency, where Hanezu shows them the captured relatives of the victims of the "Heavenly Aloha incident", used to aid in their experiments. He then releases Tobio and tells them to fight, ending up overwhelming him. They are interrupted by Augusta and her disciple, who indicates the reason for her presence as her desire to see Tobio. As Lavinia engages Augusta in battle, Augusta tells Hanezu to leave to avoid getting caught up in her own affairs. Tobio later catches up with him. As they fight again, he once again overwhelms Tobio. As Sae regains her sense of self and goes towards the temporarily incapacitated Tobio, she is pierced by the blade of Jin, his Sacred Gear, resulting in Tobio getting consumed by despair. Hanezu senses a reaction from the wooden box in his breast pocket, through which some words from Ageha Ikuse are transmitted. After the recording ends, Tobio activates his Balance Breaker. Following an exchange of words with Azazel who suddenly appears, Hanezu tries to combat Tobio but is easily overwhelmed. Moving closer to Tobio even as he is dismembered, he tells him to destroy the Five Principal Clans before getting decapitated. Powers and Abilities Expert Magician: Hanezu excelled in Eastern Magic rituals which he claimed himself to be the best among the Himejima Clan. Combined with the physical combat skills he is able to easily overpowered the Canis Lykaon in its base state. Quote * Ikuse Tobio, why not lend us your power? No, for argument’s sake, apart from cutting us down, for the present—in''s''tead of us, why not overthrow those ''monsters from the Five Principal Clans?”'' * Clearly it can be understood to be related to the name of our organization……. Utsusemi, it’s the same name. ——It means 'humans'. Thus, the cast off skin of a cicada. Something which is hollow. ……Though born into a family with a righteous lineage of supernatural powers, yet not possessing the power passed on by that family, those were the people that we have recruited to our objective. As far as the people from the Clans are concerned, those people who didn’t possess the power the family desired, they weren’t ‘human. They were merely incompetent. We who were rejected by that value system were hollow existences——Utsusemi. * Himejima Tobio. Grant my desire. Make it come true. Remake the ominous blade of the black dog born to the Himejima. And then, kill me with that ominous blade. I won’t die by the hands of those guys. If I am to die, allow me to perish by your black blade. '' *……You said that I was crazy. That was deserved. Since taking my place here, a normal mind hasn’t existed for me. But, Ikuse Tobio. You haven’t changed your ominous blade here, even omitting this state of affairs it’s not as bright as before. Since the time you were born inheriting the blood of the Himejima, it was impossible for you to be able to live a life the same as a normal human being.'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Utsusemi Agency Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased